Beyond Your Imagination
by Lady Yukina
Summary: A Girl with magical powers with trusty Guardians and amazing cards. A Boy with many talent and magical powers. What would it become when the two worlds meet? R&R!
1. Meeting

Beyond Your Imagination

By Princess Yukina

Authors Note: This is something base upon a story of a girl with magical powers since birth. She is guarded by 2 trusty guardians and her cards, a Princess and a Priestess to her clan. He is a boy with many talents and magic, genius and brave, a Prince and a Warrior to his clan. What would it become when the two worlds meet?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS or its characters! But I do own the new characters and the lyrics but some I do not! I will write the title and the owner of the song that I do not own!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Somewhere beyond twilight

By Princess Yukina

_You used to hunt me in my dream every time I close my eyes to sleep_

_My heart beats like lighting when you come near me_

_I wish someday I'll meet you in reality_

_To get to know you_

_To touch you_

_And fall in love with you_

Chorus

_Somewhere beyond the twilight_

_My Prince is waiting for me_

_He will rescue me from my prison_

_And set me free_

_For I've been waiting for him for so long_

_I couldn't bear to wait any longer_

_Since I've been lonely with out him in my dreams_

_Day by day I waited for that day to come_

_The sun rise up and glows down at me_

_When the moon shines the sky I felt my heart wiping_

_Alone is what I've felt when my Prince isn't here_

_I wish someday he will come and save me_

Chorus

_Love is what I feel for him in my dreams_

_I hope it will come true when he gets here_

_This is what I wish_

_This is what I want_

_Please fate let him come_

16 years old Sakura Kinomoto sighed and heard the class clapped. She giggled with a faint blush on her cheeks then she noticed that her cousin and best friend Tomoyo Daidouji was taping the event the whole entire time.

"Good job Sakura!" Ms. Lily clapped her hand, "That was excellent!"

"Arigatou..." Sakura nervously answered.

Sakura took her seat beside her cousin Tomoyo.

"You were wonderful Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo beamed at her favorite and only cousin, "You were just perfect up there!"

"But Tomoyo-chan is way better than me," Sakura put it, "You're the best singer in this whole school!"

"Nah, I don't care about that Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo pout and then on her dreamy expression, "I could have you wear one of my designed cloths and have you sing!"

Sakura sweat dropped and then felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head and found her six friends; Meiling Li, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Takashi Yamazaki, Chiharu Mihara, Naoko Yanagisawa and Rika Sasaki.

"That was great Sakura-chan!" the girls cheered in low voices.

"Arigatou mina!" Sakura giggled, "I was nervous!"

"You did great Sakura-chan!" Eriol smiled and the others agreed.

"Did you know about singing in a class room?" Takashi started, "I heard that..."

boink Takashi was pushed to the side by Chiharu, "Anyway... How about we go shopping for some school materials after cheerleading practice?"

"Oh, watashi mo! I need some new stationeries and a new book!" Naoko said excitedly.

"Watashi mo desu; I need some new eraser and some notebook..." Rika smiled.

"Watashi mo" Sakura and Tomoyo added.

"Takashi and I will company you ladies to the shop..." Eriol winked at Tomoyo who blushed.

"Uh huh... You just want to spend time with Tomoyo and beside... You two got nothing better to do..." Chiharu grinned.

The two boys sweat drop and hang there head.

"We are ashamed of our selves..." They boy said mockingly that caused the girls to giggle.

And then, "Oh damn... I can't go shopping..." Meiling said annoyed.

"How come you can't go Meiling?" Rika asked.

"Well, my cousin is coming to live with me here in Tomoeda... So I have to go get him on the airport right after school..." Meiling explained.

"Him?" The girls asked except Rika and Tomoyo.

"My cousin Syaoran Li, the son of my Mothers sister..." Meiling smiled, "He got this personality that scares people but he is a very sweet guy when you get to know him better!"

The girls chatted and got through the rest of the day in one piece. After the cheerleading practice, the group said good bye to Meiling and went to the mall.

At the airport, Meiling waited at the arrival area.

"Miss... The Master has arrived..." Said Wei.

Meiling looked up and found her cousin walking towards her with a very cold expression on his face but that did not scare Meiling one bit.

"SYAORAN!" Meiling yelled out and met her cousin half way.

"Meiling!" Syaoran then smiled, a half smile, "Nice to see you..."

"It's good to see you! Now come let's get you unpack... You must be tired from your trip!" Meiling took Syaoran by the wrist and pulled him towards the car. Once inside, everything got serious.

"Well..." Syaoran begin, "What did you find out..."

Meiling smiled at her cousin, "She's a wonderful girl with amazing powers... The Clow cards... I mean... The Sakura cards are in good hands"

"I've gained her trust and into her inner circle... I've seen what she can do and what she's capable of doing... Very sweet but can be dense at times," Meiling looked out the car window, "What are you and Aunt Yelan are planning to do with Sakura?"

Syaoran didn't answer immediately; he was too looking out the window on his side.

"Mother wanted me to check her out my self and see her in actions but other than that... We have no plan on harming the Princess of the Kinomoto clan..." Syaoran took a deep breath, "Mother does not want to have a battle with the Kinomoto when the Princess's Father is the half incarnation of Clow Reed him self..."

Meiling hid a smile, 'Thank god...'

"Anyway, Mother is interested of me checking her out anyway... I don't see why it's necessary... You already gave us your full report of the Princess..." Li leaned his head back and closed his eyes, "I guess she is testing me..."

"Come on Syaoran, enjoy the freedom... No rule, no family to get on your back..." Meiling finally looked at her cousin, "We are FAR AWAY from Hong Kong... Let's do something wild... OR in your case... I'll show you a good time here in Japan!"

Syaoran grinned at his cousin, "You're crazy... But sure why not..."

"Hey, it's for a good cause!" Meiling then spotted a group that looks familiar, "Stop the car Wei..."

The car stopped, Meiling pulled Syaoran out of the car, "We will meet you at home Wei! We will be fine!"

"Alright, I'll settle Master Syaoran's belongings in the house!" Wei said and drove off.

Syaoran looked around and found Tomoeda interesting. It wasn't crowed or filled with tall buildings. It was a quite and simple town but interesting.

"Would you like to meet Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran?" Meiling smiled.

Syaoran stared at his cousin with some daring look and grinned, "I've been waiting for you to say that..."

"Well then, turn around and watch that group of kids coming by... Find the emerald eyed girl and brownish hair with the kindest smile..." Meiling challenged.

Syaoran did what he was asked; he turned and saw a group of girls accompanied by two boys. The girls were wearing the same school uniform as Meiling. His eyes wondered at each girl, they all looked normal and simple girls except for the girl in the middle and the boy on the far right.

"That boy... his..." Syaoran's eyes widen but remained calmed.

"Yeah, Eriol Hiiragizawa... The other half of Clow Reed..." Meiling answered with a smiled, "Forget Eriol right now... Find the Princess and High Priestess of the Kinomoto Clan!"

Syaoran shook his head and watched the girls that were almost very close to them. At that moment was that Syaoran spotted a very energetic, happy, and very attractive with the aura that would send the whole world to bounce. He felt her powers three hours before he landed in Japan, he felt her power and he was drawn to her like magnet.

'She let her aura loose on purpose... but why?' Syaoran asked him self but before he could think further. He heard the girls calling for Meiling.

"Meiling!" The group called out.

"I thought you went to pick up your cousin on the airport?" Asked Naoko suspiciously, "What are you doing her on the shopping district?"

Meiling laughed and pointed at Syaoran, "Guys this is my cousin Syaoran... He will be joining our school and class tomorrow!"

The girls hover over Syaoran except for Sakura, Tomoyo and Rika who giggled at the scene. Takashi and Eriol just grinned and shook hands with Syaoran. Syaoran accepted Eriol's hand who just smiled at him kindly and then leaned over and whispered.

"She's not dangerous... She is my little girl... You will know why your mother sent you here sooner of later..." Eriol moved back and then smiled, he took his place between Sakura and Tomoyo.

Meiling took that moment to introduce everyone to Syaoran and he left Sakura last.

"And the last and not least, "Meiling pulled Sakura and place her in front of Syaoran, "This is Sakura Kinomoto... Sakura, this is my cousin Syaoran Li..."

Syaoran lend a hand, "Nice to meet you Miss Kinomoto..."

"Please, just Sakura." Sakura smiled and accepted his hand.

"Well, then Sakura... I must insist have you called me Syaoran" Syaoran bend down and kiss the back of her hand.

There was silence and the two caught each other's eyes. There was a spark and neither knew or understand what it was so they ignored it... For now...

'So this is the Princess of the Kinomoto Clan... What a sight she is...' Syaoran said to him self.

Sakura at that moment have the same thought, 'The Prince of the Li Clan... His handsome... Hope we could be friends...'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, this is new and exciting... The music still keep coming to my head... I hope you like this and PLEASE, REVIEW!


	2. Song

Beyond Your Imagination

By Princess Yukina

Authors Note: This is something base upon a story of a girl with magical powers since birth. She is guarded by 2 trusty guardians and her cards, a Princess and a Priestess to her clan. He is a boy with many talents and magic, genius and brave, a Prince and a Warrior to his clan. What would it become when the two worlds meet?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS or its characters! But I do own the new characters and the lyrics but some I do not! [I will write the title and the owner of the song that I do not own!]

* * *

Chapter 2 

Syaoran sat on the sofa looking out the window. Somehow he couldn't forget those beautiful, sparkling, very attractive, energetic and powerful emerald eyes of Sakura Kinomoto.

'I'm just tired for sure...' Syaoran said to him self.

He stood up and went over to the mirror that was near the front door and look him self over. Syaoran was wearing Tomoeda Private High School uniform.

'This is my new home for now... Until Mother calls me back home...' Syaoran fixed the collar of his uniform and check if there's any lose threads, 'Well, better than being at home with my four giggling sisters...'

Then, Meiling rushed out from her bedroom.

"Ready?" She asked her cousin.

"A bit early are we?" Syaoran asked.

"Cheerleading practice" Meiling said and pulled her cousin out the front door.

Syaoran sigh as he ran along with his cousin. They were 2 hours early he didn't like the idea of spending his first few hours of school watching girls bounce and cheer around.

"Sakura is the Team Captain of the Cheerleading squad..." that was all Meiling said before turning into a corner.

All of Syaoran's 'bad' thoughts disappeared. Meiling hid a grin when the sour look on Syaoran face was gone.

Once at school, Meiling asked Syaoran to stay in the field. 15 minutes later, 10 girls walked out wearing pink, blue, yellow cheerleading out fits. The skirt was short also dangerously revealing.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Syaoran..." A voice greeted.

Syaoran turned and his eyes wide, Sakura on a cheerleading uniform took his breath away, "O-ohayou gozaimasu Sakura..."

"We are just practicing for the soccer game next Saturday..." Sakura explained.

"I don't know why... There are only 2 players who are actually good in our team and the Saika Private School got 5..." Chiharu said sadly, "We lost every game but the audience seems to like our performance..."

"That's because we are girls in a skirt dancing... It's a treat to those who watches..." Linda said disgusted, "Oh well, what can we do?"

Syaoran listen to the girl's conversation and then thought of a plan.

"Who's the Soccer Team Captain?" Syaoran asked.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa" All the girls answered.

Syaoran's eyes widen as he heard the name.

"You called?" A voice asked from behind of all of them.

The group turned and found Eriol and Takashi smiling behind them.

"Morning" The girls greeted.

"Morning" The boys greeted back.

"Well, we can't stand around her all day" Sakura clapped her hand three times, "All right girls! On the field! We need to practice!"

The girls took position. They stretch and warm up first before Sakura made the motion of the starting point of the dancing.

"Aren't they lovely...? Ever thou our team lost every game they still dance like Angels" Eriol said sitting next to Syaoran.

"Why are you in that body?" Syaoran asked, he noticed that Takashi have left.

"My reason is no secret... I'm here to make certain that my little cherry blossom is safe and sound... She is after all the daughter of my other half..." Eriol smiled, "Beside, it's not a crime!"

"I see" Syaoran found no lie on his words but knowing Clow Reed, he is full of surprises.

"Well, time to practice for the game..." Eriol stood up to walk away before Syaoran stopped him.

"Is there room for me?" Syaoran asked, "I might as well join a club or some sort since I'll be going to school here..."

Eriol grin and held out a hand, "There is a room... So, welcome!"

The shook hands and went there way to the soccer field.

The bell ran and everyone on there seats. Syaoran was on the front of the class with Mrs. White.

"Mina! Please welcome Syaoran Li! Meiling's cousin who just moved her from Hong Kong!" the teacher announced.

Syaoran bowed, "Nice to meet all of you..."

"Nice to meet you!" The students greeted.

"Syaoran, please take a seat between Sakura and Tomoyo" Mrs. White instructed.

Syaoran felt his knees weak, 'what the... why am I feeling this way?' Before he thought any further, his legs have carried him towards his seat.

He glanced at Sakura who smiled and waved at him. His heart skipped a beat and felt his face redden, just then, someone whispered on his ear.

"She's a lovely girl with the power of a thousand so sorceresses in the world... The blood of Clow Reed runs her in her vein... Isn't a good combination with yours?" It was Eriols voice.

Syaoran glanced at him with wide eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"Class is starting boys," Tomoyo warned and the boys settled down.

At lunch time, Syaoran and Eriol talked.

"What do you what you said to me in class?" Syaoran cross his arms against his chest.

"I said what I said... You figure it out" Eriol grinned.

"Damn you..." Syaoran breathe out but let go, they both went towards the group who were sitting under the full bloom Cherry blossom tree.

Watching Sakura in secret he relaxed. Her smile has its own magic and charm he never seen to any girl he seen before.

'Why did Mother send me here... She's just like any ordinary girl but with power...' Syaoran took a sip of his tea and looked at the sky.

Syaoran blinked, he then realized that the gang went silence. All eyes on Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling.

Cherry Tree

Princess Yukina

[Sakura]

_Ooh oh ooh oh yea oh yea baby_

_Hmm hmm_

_Ooh oh ooh_

_Daydreaming about_

_I wish I could tell you_

_That my feelings for you are very true_

_I would never hurt you_

_Baby, listen to me_

_I belong to you_

[Meiling]

_Some boys are cruel and don't understand me at all_

_It took a while but I finally found you_

_Honey, my sweet darling I've been searching for you_

_You are my savior my warrior_

_I hope you felt the same way like I do_

_Because this heart of mine belongs to you_

[Tomoyo]

_Lover spat, it happens all the time_

_But we won't have that problem because we know what is true or a lie_

_I would always respect you and be with you no matter what_

_I'm your lady, your baby girl_

_I won't have it any other way_

_Because honey, I'm yours to hold_

[Chorus]

_Under the Cherry Tree we made an oath of love_

_Never leave each other no matter what_

_No lies comes between us_

_No other ladies or men taken us apart_

_I never cheat no lie or leaving you alone_

_I'll be around because of you_

_I'll stay with you because I'm your girl_

_Because under this Cherry Tree is our witness and promises that we could never break_

[Meiling]

_Listen baby I'm your lady_

_I'm here for you no matter what happens_

_Rich or poor I'll stick by you because my baby_

_I love you_

[Tomoyo]

_We might have everything_

_But no one in the world could replace you_

_In my arms_

_In my heart_

_My soul_

_It all belongs to you_

_Baby, I love you_

[Sakura]

_A sweet Prince_

_My brave warrior_

_A man who would love me forever_

_True love does not come often_

_Oh darling when everything comes down to it_

_It comes down to you_

_Hear me say these words_

_Because it's no lie_

_I love you_

_And that's very true_

[Chorus]

* * *

Everyone clapped; Syaoran was amazed but their voices. Meiling was dramatic but pure; Tomoyo was enchanted and sweet but Sakura. It was pure innocent and true.

'They sing like angels...' Syaoran thought.

The rest of the day was long and boring but everyone survived it.

"Well, that wasn't so bad now was it Syaoran?" Meiling asked when they got out the school.

Syaoran stopped just out side the gate and eyes lock on a familiar emerald eyes girl. Sakura caught his eyes and stared at him too.

They both smiled, "It wasn't bad..." Syaoran answered his cousin before walking away on the other direction.

Hearing this, "It wasn't so bad at all Tomoyo-chan!"

'Not at all...' Sakura giggled and walked home with Tomoyo and Eriol.

* * *

[] 

The end of Chapter 2... Please review!


	3. The Amusement Park

Beyond Your Imagination

By Princess Yukina

Authors Note: This is something base upon a story of a girl with magical powers since birth. She is guarded by 2 trusty guardians and her cards, a Princess and a Priestess to her clan. He is a boy with many talents and magic, genius and brave, a Prince and a Warrior to his clan. What would it become when the two worlds meet?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS or its characters! But I do own the new characters and the lyrics but some I do not! I will write the title and the owner of the song that I do not own!

* * *

Chapter 3

"It's time to wake up Sakura!" Kero pulled the blanket off his mistress and shook her again, "Hey sleepy head! Wake up!"

"Hmm… 10 more minutes Kero!" Sakura protest as she turned to her side, back facing Kero.

"Hey kid… It's 9:00am! You have 4 miscalls from Tomoyo! 3 from the Chinese brat! 2 from Clow, and 3 from each other your other friends!" Kero added as he dropped the cell phone on the bed beside her.

Sakura woke up then and picked up her cell phone, she had 2 messages.

**_Hey, Sakura! It's Tomoyo! I guess you're still asleep! Anyway, listen to this! The girls and I talked last night - were going to go to the new Amusement Park! Come to the station at 11am, we will meet you there! Also, Syaoran Li is coming along… Ja ne Sakura!_**

Sakura's eyes found the clock. It was 9:05am. She lazily got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

30mins later, she was down to the kitchen. Fujitaka was reading his new paper when he noticed his daughter came in.

"Good morning Sakura-chan," He greeted, "You're up early today?"

"Good morning dad!" Sakura smiled and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek, "I'm meeting my friend today, and we're going to the amusement park!"

Sakura was putting butter on her toast and drank some orange juice.

"I see, well then! Have fun!" Fujitaka smiled.

"See you later dad!" Sakura was out the door.

Fujitaka smiled, he looked at the picture of his wife on the dining table.

"She's growing up into a beautiful lady just like you…" He picked up the picture and kissed it, "A blessing that the Lord has given us, my love…"

Sakura ran her way to the station; it was 9:45am when she has gotten there. She looked at her watch.

"Wow, I'm actually early…" She smiled to her self and sat on the bench.

She pulled out her CD player from her bag and started listen to some music, she closed her eyes.

She started to hum and then she relaxed, she began to sing along with the song.

Low and gentle, like magic…

"**Us Against The World"**

**By Play**

_There is no one else that I can say this to  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
'Cause girl you always know that  
Its Us Against The World_

_I met someone the other night  
Someone I really started to like  
How will I know if it's right for me  
I wonder if we are meant to be  
Don't start to like him too much too soon _

There is no one else that I can say this to  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
'Cause girl you always know that  
Its Us Against The World

You know that boy I started to see  
He thinks he can have it all for free  
I wonder if he's the one for me  
I try to talk to myself into see  
Don't start to like him too much too soon

There is no one else that I can say this to  
And there is nothin better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
'Cause girl you always know that  
Its Us Against The World

There is no one else that I can say this to  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
'Cause girl you always know that  
Its Us Against The World

Whenever you're near there is no fear  
Feels like there's nothing I can't do  
Make me feel strong  
'Cause its here with you is where I belong

There is no one else that I can say this to  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
'Cause girl you always know that

There isn't anybody else but you  
That makes me feel the way that i do  
There isn't no body else but you

There is no one else that I can say this to  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
'Cause girl you always know that  
Its Us Against The World

There is no one else that I can say this to  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
'Cause girl you always know that  
Its Us Against The World...

Sakura smiled and wondered about the day. Then her mind shift on the new boy who came to town, Syaoran Li.

'I wonder if we can become friends…' She happily smiled, 'His aura is very strong and I could feel it before he landed in Japan… and I know he felt mine…'

Before Sakura could think any further, a hand has placed on her shoulder. She turned around and saw the smiling faces of Tomoyo and Eriol.

Sakura put away her CD player back in her back and smiled at them, "Hey, I came early!"

"Wow, Sakura! That's a fantastic!" Tomoyo hugged her, "I just hanged up with Meiling, she and Syaoran are on the way!"

"Takashi and the girls are coming soon!" Eriol added.

"Great, that gives me time to ask you a question Eriol," Sakura grinned, "Tell me about the Li Family…"

Eriol's expression didn't changed, "They are one of the powerful families in China with a strong blood line of magic!"

"They are relatives of Clow Reeds Mother," Eriol have noticed that Sakura have grew interests, he went on, "Syaoran's Mother is the Head of the Family and a very strong sorceress…"

"If that so, how come I don't feel any magic from Meiling?" Sakura asked, "I could tell that she came from a powerful family but she does not have the magic aura…"

"Each seed does not become a tree, my dear flower!" Eriol smiled, "Each generation who mix with other blood does it, and it's only natural that one can't be born with magic…"

Sakura nodded, "I understand…"

"Well, the others are here and I can sense that the young wolf sense you and I a mile away!" Eriol winked at her, "That was some vibe you leaked out the day before, my flower, you could have put those who have magic to there knee!"

"Very nicely done, I'm glad you decided to lock it up that day he saw you!" Eriol has to laugh at this, "I sense him allowing his aura loose…"

"He was making the 1st impression, I was only greeting him and letting him know that I know he was coming…" Sakura winked back.

Tomoyo, who have been listening with great interest giggled.

"Let's hope you two will become friends and not enemies, I don't want to start making battle costumes that would only end up being ruined!" She smiled sweetly.

"No, no… None of that Tomoyo, I promise you!" Eriol took Tomoyo's hand and kissed it, "I will not have any of your lovely dresses be ruined!"

Tomoyo blushed and giggled, she playfully hit him on the shoulder, "It's too early for that!"

Eriol put on a hurt look, "Aww but that never stop me before…"

This time, both girls laugh.

A few minutes later, Chiharu and the other arrive. Takashi and Eriol started talking about sports while the girls make conversation about the amusement park.

"We should start with something slow and not too wild" Said Chiharu, "So we can have the 1st feels of excitement!"

"Then we can ride the roller coaster, the dragon lair!" Rika excitedly say.

"We can check out that new Hunted House!" Naoko grinned, it made Sakura shiver.

"Hun-ted Ho-house?" Sakura stuttered her words and looked at Tomoyo, "Are we really going?"

Naoko and Chiharu put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Don't worry; we will be with you the whole time!" Chiharu assured her with a smile.

"If you get too scared just close your eyes!" Naoko smiled, "Or you can just wait outside for us!"

Sakura gulped and then nodded, "I… ummm… I'll g-go…"

Eriol and Takashi stopped talking when they noticed the last arrivals, Meiling and Syaoran came running.

"We… a-are… Sooooo… s-sorry!" Meiling gasped for air, "T-the… tra-traffic… w-was te-te-terrible!"

Syaoran just lift a hand up and say, "S-sorry…"

Once everything was cleared, they all took the train to the Amusement Park. It was 10:30am when they have gotten there.

Syaoran, Eriol and Takashi discussed the game for Saturday while the girls decided what to do first.

The starting ride was the Dragon Lair, which was twisted and loud.

"**Natural"**

**By S Club 7**

_Loving you is not just luck or illusion  
It's in the make-up of our DNA  
It's not by chance we make the perfect solution  
Don't fight it baby, you know that it's just destiny's way _

Baby lovin' you  
Comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for  
It's all in the chemistry  
Baby lovin' you  
Is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is oh so natural to me  
Natural

Sakura and the girls have found a sticker photo booth; they decided to try it out. Different post and goofy smiles, they all agree to put the stickers on their bag packs and note book.

Sakura have given Syaoran a picture of her self which he accepted with stammering gratitude.

_We got the answers but there's no explanation (no explanation)  
We got each other baby come what may (come what may)  
It's in the science, it's genetically proven (geneticallyproven)  
Cos when you touch the reaction it just blows me away_

_Baby lovin' you  
Comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for  
It's all in the chemistry  
Baby lovin' you  
Is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is oh so natural to me  
Natural_

'Calm down Syaoran, pull your self together…' Syaoran slapped him self mentally, 'It's just a picture and you haven't known her for more than 102hrs! Calm down!'

While arguing with him self, he has not realized that Eriol have been paying attention to him, he was having a blast reading the Chinese's boy's reaction.

'His too easy to read…' Eriol grinned, 'How fun!'

The Hunted House has freaked out Sakura. The group was divided into two groups.

Takashi, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko went first on the ride. Then, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meiling have been the last group to go on the ride.

_Baby lovin' you  
Comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for  
It's all in the chemistry  
Baby lovin' you  
Is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is oh so natural to me  
Natural _

Turn off the light, lay your head next to mine  
Take it slowly, a step at a time  
C'mon get close, closer to me  
It's oh so natural, it's oh so easy to see

The next game was more natural, it was a shooting game.

Syaoran have noticed how Sakura eyed the white wolf on the stand, he smiled. Without realizing it he had asked the game operator for the wolf and the man has given him instructions.

"Hit the bull's eye 5 times and you will get the prize!" the man smiled and added, "for your girl friend?'

Syaoran turned red when the man was eying Sakura, he just stammered, "No, that's not it… She's just my cousin's friend!"

The man didn't buy it and just nodded, "Sure kid! Good luck!"

Syaoran did well, he have shot all 5 bull's eye without a problem. When the man have given him the doll, Syaoran moved away from the stand and from Sakura.

_Baby lovin' you  
Comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for  
It's all in the chemistry  
Baby lovin' you  
Is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is oh so natural to me  
Natural  
_

They had a blast, Syaoran and Sakura talked and gotten to know each other little by little. They made memories, a very special one. Tomoyo have brought her cam and have taken various clips that she promise to share when its finish, Naoko have taken many pictures with her camera, and Chiharu have won prizes from Takashi.

When they have arrived back to the station and before they have gone to their separate ways, Syaoran have stopped Sakura.

"Here…" He handed her the stuffed wolf, "I saw you looking at it and I thought it would be a good offering…"

Sakura smiled and accepted the wolf, "Thank you, Syaoran… It's really sweet of you!"

Syaoran blushed, "Well, I… I hope we become friends… and I… I hope you won't see me as an enemy… because of…"

He took a deep breath and gathered his courage, "Mistress of the Clow Cards, I hope you and I will become friends and not see our selves as enemies…"

Sakura smiled, "Well, Master of the Li Clan… I do hope so as well…"

Both teens smiled and said their good byes.

'This will be a very interesting new beginning…' Syaoran thought as he walked up to the car.

'A very interesting path is coming but I will not cheat fate, I will let it play out as it will be…' Sakura thought as she walked her way home.

_Baby lovin' you  
Comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for  
It's all in the chemistry  
Baby lovin' you  
Is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is oh so natural to me  
Natural_

TBC…

* * *

As you could see, I have written the title and the owners of the lyrics I put down. I hope you will support me and R&R my fanfic…

Thank you!


	4. About Me Part 1

Beyond Your Imagination

By Princess Yukina

Authors Note: This is something base upon a story of a girl with magical powers since birth. She is guarded by 2 trusty guardians and her cards, a Princess and a Priestess to her clan. He is a boy with many talents and magic, genius and brave, a Prince and a Warrior to his clan. What would it become when the two worlds meet?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS or its characters! But I do own the new characters and the lyrics but some I do not! I will write the title and the owner of the song that I do not own!

Chapter 4

Tomoyo checked the lights, the positions of her three cameras that was two feet from the 2 camera's in front that was ready to roll for the pass hour.

Chiharu, Rika and Naoko practices dance moves on rhythm with no music while Takashi, Eriol and Syaoran watches from the benches.

"What are we doing here early in the morning?" Syaoran asked, it was his 1st Saturday in Tomoeda and he was dragged out of bed by Meiling at 6:30am, "A shooting?"

"A music video," Eriol answered, "The girls enjoy doing this once in a while…"

"Yes, this is the 3rd time this year!" Takashi stated, "It was 3 months ago they did one and about 4 months before that!"

"They usually do 2-3 video a year…" Eriol added on, "It's fun to watch them do it…"

Syaoran just nodded, he didn't really understand but he was about to find out.

They were on a park, it was already 8:15am but no one else was around. Just then Tomoyo came towards them, she handed Eriol a remote control.

"All five cameras are controlled by this single remote, all you need to do is press 'record' then we all do the rest from there?" Tomoyo explained and showed Eriol the red button that was signified as 'Record' on the bottom, "Ok?"

Eriol smiled sweetly at her and nod, "Yes, yes… I know the drill"

Tomoyo smiled and skipped away towards Chiharu and the others, she started to practice some moves. Meiling appeared beside them and started practicing too.

Sakura was nowhere in sight but Syaoran could feel her presence inside the bathroom that was 5 feet away from the shooting.

Just then, Sakura appeared all in white. The skirt was higher than her school uniform, her top was sleeveless and v-neck with 3 buttons holding them together, and a white knee length boots.

Syaoran felt his mouth hit the ground, eyes widen as he watched Sakura walked her way towards the other girls.

'_If her father sees this, I wonder what he would say…'_ Syaoran asked himself, then realized that half of Sakura's father was sitting next to him.

"…that outfit?" was all Syaoran could say.

Eriol just smiled, "Doesn't she look like a precious flower to you?"

Syaoran just stayed quite and then watched as the whole scene unfolds in front of his eyes. Tomoyo have signaled to start. Eriol pressed 'record' and the music began to play.

They went to three different areas that day, it took 2hrs on each places to get it just right without interruptions and they finally got to the 4th area, they beach and the sun was setting behind them.

Sakura was led and the girls were the backup singers/dancers.

A/N: I love Teairra Mari and her music video…

Make Her Feel Good

_Sakura & Girls: _

_Chorus_

_Is there any boys around that kno how to make a girl feel?  
That wanna make a girl feel  
Make her feel good  
All I wanna kno  
Is there any boys around that kno how to make a girl feel?  
That wanna make a girl feel  
Make her feel good  
I just wanna kno.._

_Sakura:_

_Do i have to tell a how to touch me  
Do i have to tell a how to hold me  
Do i have to tell a when to call me  
Do i have to tell a Im lonely  
Do i have to feel wrong  
When it aint strong  
Keep my mouth closed  
(hh hh hh)  
Cant a girl from da hood find a homie  
Who aint just tryna  
Hang around me_

_Do i have to show a ima woman  
Do i have to apologize fo my emotions  
Do i have to tell a wha to say to me  
Everytime he wanna get next to me  
Do i have to set a full cat black case?  
Stroke cuz he go  
(Mm girl no)  
Cant a chick from da hood find a homie  
That wanna do more  
Den spend money on me_

_Sakura & Girls:_

_Is there any boys around that kno how to make a girl feel?  
That wanna make a girl feel  
Make her feel good  
All I wanna kno  
Is there any boys around that kno how to make a girl feel?  
That wanna make a girl feel  
Make her feel good  
I just wanna kno.._

_Sakura:_

_How come i gotta but cant trust him  
Why every answer to my question is a question?  
Why cant my be my own lil something  
And every girl on my block k said he done bumped with_

_Im so tired of these so called wanna be  
Go pretenderz dat have no clue  
Cant a chick from da hood find a homie  
I aint gotta tell how to put it on me_

_Sakura & Girls:_

_Is there any boys around that kno how to make a girl feel?  
That wanna make a girl feel  
Make her feel good  
All I wanna kno  
Is there any boys around that kno how to make a girl feel?  
That wanna make a girl feel  
Make her feel good  
I just wanna kno.._

_Sakura:_

_Why Why is it so hard  
Hard fo like me to find a boy  
That really knows how to make a girl feel (girl feel)  
Why is it so hard  
hard fo like me to find a boy  
That really knows how to make a girl feel (girl feel)  
I just gotta know_

_Sakura & Girls:_

_Is there any boys around that kno how to make a girl feel?  
That wanna make a girl feel  
Make her feel good  
All I wanna kno  
Is there any boys around that kno how to make a girl feel?  
That wanna make a girl feel  
Make her feel good  
I just wanna kno.._

During all the shooting, Syaoran couldn't think about anything else is how Sakura was so graceful and energetic. He was also enjoying it, it was the 1st time he enjoyed him self for a very long time.

It finally ended at 7:45pm, Tomoyo have given Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Takashi a ride home. Meiling have decided to go home with Tomoyo to help her create the video, they dropped off Sakura and Syaoran a block away from the street where they would separate.

"I'll walk you home," Syaoran offered, "It's late and it would make me feel unease if I make sure you get home safe."

Sakura smiled, "It's not necessary, really…"

"No, I'll walk you home…" Syaoran ended it as that.

Sakura giggled as they started walking.

"As the daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto, Head of the Kinomoto Clan… It's not really easy to get close to anyone but those who grew up with you…" Sakura started, she was smiling as she looked up at the night sky.

Syaoran was surprised by her sudden confession, "What? Why did you?"

Sakura glanced at him and smiled, "You came here to Japan to get to know the Princess and Priestess of the Kinomoto Clan that could turn the world upside down did you not?"

Syaoran stopped walking and stared at her, Sakura also stopped.

"Oh, the whole 'I could turn the world upside down' speech came from my brother, he enjoys teasing me…" Sakura giggled, "Toya Kinomoto, the Prince of the Kinomoto Clan that could see and talk to spirits…"

"I'll tell you what you just need to know about me," Sakura started, "The rest you can judge by your self…"

Syaoran was shocked but he listened anyway.

"My Mother was the Priestess before she married my Father, it became my responsibility when I was born," Sakura smiled, "Not, that I hate being the Priestess, I love it!"

"I discovered my powers at the age of 3 when I suddenly made all my toys in my room float," Sakura leaned against the wall near the light post, "I still remember, my mom and dad were so proud of me…"

"At the age of 5, I could sense everyone's presence before they appeared and knew where they would, it scared me but I didn't hate it… I accepted it and it helps me more than 1 occasion, like I knew you were coming…"

"You reached my border when you flew in," Sakura saw the questionable stare from Syaoran's eyes, she giggled "The boundaries is 5 thousand 8 hundred and 40 Kilometers from the shore of Japan… It goes on each directions, it's like a big rectangular box…"

"I understand, it same for me… I have sensed your powers when I stepped in your boundaries on the plane," Syaoran smiled, "You're protecting Japan in your own way…"

"Japan is my home like China is yours, it's where my life began and the place where my family lives in… Where ever I will be in the world, the protective barriers shall always stand," Sakura smiled, "Moving on…"

"When I turned 10, the Clow Cards were present to me by my Father and Mother… It took me a whole year to turn them all to Sakura Cards, Eriol came to the picture then, he created all the events without warning…" Sakura glanced at Syaoran, "He was very helpful to me and always looking after me…"

"It was the day I turned 11yrs old when I was titled Princess… but everyone already seen me as the Princess of the Kinomoto Clan so they were not really surprised…"

"To be honest, I sometime wish to be a normal teenager…" Sakura sighed, "I'm only 16yrs old and I have a lot of growing to go, I'm not all what people say I am…"

Syaoran leaned against the wall beside her, "But from the day you were born and titled Priestess on the spot… It's the same exact thing was placed upon me when I was born, I took the responsibility of being the 'Prince' of my Clan…"

"I was raised on a strict rule, my daily routine: 5:30am Jogging, 6:00am Ninja Training, 7:30 Tai Kwon Do, 9:00am Breakfast, 10:00am Sword Training, 12:00pm Normal Schooling Tutoring, 3:00pm Break, 3:30pm Magic Lessons, 5:00pm Meditation, 6:00pm Dinner, 7:15pm Bath and 8:00pm Bed…" Syaoran named it all, he sighed, "That's my daily schedule 6 days a week, I was lucky to have Sunday off from all that…"

Sakura's eyes widen, "That sounded like a non-ending nightmare…"

Syaoran laugh heartedly, "Yes, it was… From the age of 5 until I beaten all of them 10 times from their own games…"

"I promised my self, long ago that I will be the best they were ever been and I did, I was best of them all…" Syaoran looked proud that Sakura sees fire in his eyes, "I declared it at my Father's grave…"

"Your Father died?" Sakura's eyes widen, "I'm sorry…"

"He was very sick and his magical powers were the only source of his survival but he told us all that every was alright," Syaoran smiled, "He said that he will always be around, then he pointed in my heart and said '_I shall always be in there… no matter where you are…_' then he closed his eyes…"

"I remember that my sisters cried their eyes out," Syaoran sighed, "But my Mother cried most of them all, she held on my hand and said '_Keep him in your heart and be strong, he is your Father and he was the strongest man and he was the person I love dearly, be strong for me and for all of us…_' and I followed it, I became stronger…"

The two teens stayed quite, they decided that it was all for the night. No words were spoken, Sakura pushed her self off the wall and Syaoran followed. They walked in silence.

At the end of the road was two paths, on the left was Syaoran and on the right was the home of the Kinomota Clan, Syaoran was about to follow Sakura when there was a strong breeze of wind.

Looking up, he saw two magnificent creatures. One was a yellow flaming lion with wings and the other was angelic with his white robes and wings, they floated smoothly between Sakura.

"Syaoran Li, the Prince of the Li Clan in Hong Kong…" Sakura announced, "Syaoran is my friend, welcome him…"

The two creatures bowed their heads but didn't say a word, Sakura smiled.

"Syaoran, these are my beloved guardians," Sakura placed a hand on each creature, "Kerberos, the Sun Guardian and this is Yue, the Moon Guardian…"

Syaoran bowed, he took another glance on both creatures. They look powerful, and the hint of Sakura's energy was also coming from them.

"Thank you for escorting me home Syaoran but my Guardians are here, I'll see you at Tomoyo's house tomorrow…" Sakura waved and started to walk away before, "Good night…"

"Good night," Syaoran called out, then they disappeared in the dark, "…Princess"

Then Syaoran walked home with Sakura's smiled on his mind.

* * *

Hi all thanks for waiting for me to update… It took me a while to create this chapter; I wanted it sweet and memorable for both characters. I hope I didn't lost you from all this, I hope not…

Please, R&R!


	5. About Me Part 2

Beyond Your Imagination

By Princess Yukina

Authors Note: This is something base upon a story of a girl with magical powers since birth. She is guarded by 2 trusty guardians and her cards, a Princess and a Priestess to her clan. He is a boy with many talents and magic, genius and brave, a Prince and a Warrior to his clan. What would it become when the two worlds meet?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS or its characters! But I do own the new characters and the lyrics but some I do not! I will write the title and the owner of the song that I do not own!

* * *

Chapter 5

Yue and Kero guided their mistress home from the sky and with her power; they were undetected by humans or those with magic, for their own protection.

Sakura came into a halt as she stood outside the tall oak gate. A side door was located on the right, guarded by two men in black suits.

Both guards noticed her, they bowed low.

"Good evening Princess, welcome home…" They both said.

"Good evening Martin! Good evening Kyle!" Sakura greeted them with a smile, "I'm home!"

Kyle opened the side door for her, "Your brother has returned from his trip…"

"Thank you!" Sakura entered, "Keep up the good work!"

"Thank you, Princess!" Both guards said.

Once Sakura disappeared into the corner of the path, Kyle closed the door.

"She's such a sweet child and for her age, she's very smart!" Kyle smiled, "I wish I have a daughter like that someday…"

Martin laugh, "I wish my wife and I would bare a daughter, I would do treat her like a princess she is…"

Kyle smiled, "You will lover boy just be patient!"

Both men laugh and chattered but they continue on keeping their eyes open for any sudden movement near the area.

Kero and Yue joined Sakura at the front door of the Japanese style home. It was large and magnificent, Sakura loves her home. Opening the door, she was greeted by a warm and loving hug.

"Your home my little flower!" a woman's voice, "How was your day?"

"Good evening Mom," Sakura hugged back, "I had a wonderful time!"

Nadeshiko Fujitaka, she is 39 years old and the Mistress of the Kinomoto clan. She is beautiful, charming and loving but she can be clumsy and can't cook. A fashion model as a career but never fails to be with her children when they need her, very supportive and loves her family dearly.

"Your home late tonight sweetie, why?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I was having a nice conversation with Syaoran Li…" Sakura answered with a smile.

Nadeshiko blinked and then smiled, "The Prince of the Li Clan?"

"Yes" Sakura answered.

"You spend some time with him?" Nadeshiko took both of her daughter's hands.

"Yes Mom, I did…" Sakura giggled, "He escorted me home after the shooting, and we talked for a while just to get to know each other…"

Nadeshiko couldn't help with squeal and hugged her daughter tight, "That's so sweet darling!"

Sakura couldn't help but giggled at her Mother's reaction but no clue why she would squeal on something so small, _'I guess there are some things that I wouldn't understand…'_

While Sakura tell her Mother what she and Syaoran talked about, two men walked in.

"Sakura, you just came home?" the older man was Fujitaka Kinomoto, the Head of the Kinomoto Clan, he is 48 years old. He is very kind, gentle, honest and very talented. Fujitaka is the founder of the Tomoeda University, as well as the Archaeologist Professor.

"Hi Dad, I got home 10 minutes ago!" Sakura answered, "Hey, Toya! How was America?"

Toya Kinomoto, age 23. He is a College student at the Tomoeda University, Business and Trade Relation Major. He was on a school trip to America for a week.

"It was alright, there some places that I wanted to see but the time wasn't enough," Toya patted Sakura's head, "Hope you didn't get into so much trouble while I was gone monster…"

Sakura hit Toya by the arm playfully, "I am not monster and no, I've been on my best behavior like I always have!"

Toya and their parents laugh, Sakura couldn't help but laugh either.

"Have you eaten Sakura?" Fujitaka asked.

"Yes, my friends and I ate before heading home" Sakura answered.

"Then, why don't you go up to your room and clean up," Nadeshiko kissed her forehead, "then come back down for your desert, hmm?"

"Okay, I'll be right back!" Sakura opened the rice papered door on the left that viewed a small Japanese styled garden and disappeared on the hall.

Nadeshiko smiled then looked at the two men, "She had a small chat with the Prince of the Li Clan before coming home…"

Toya raised an eye brow while Fujitaka's eyes shown a little interest and amusement.

"Is that right?" Fujitaka asked as Nadeshiko nodded, "…interesting"

Toya grunt, "A Li? What's so interesting about a Li?"

"What's wrong dear?" Nadeshiko asked her oldest child, "You didn't have much of a problem with Meiling and she's a Li…"

"Well, it's Meiling and she's a friend of Sakura…" Toya answered.

"Yes but for how Sakura talk about the 'Prince' they are also friends," Nadeshiko smiled, "Do you feel threatened darling? Are you afraid that Syaoran Li might take our Little Cherry Blossom away from us?"

Toya grunted and walked away, "That's nonsense Mother; I'm going to bed…"

Toya left and disappeared at the same path as Sakura. Fujitaka and Nadeshiko laugh.

"He loves his sister so much," Nadeshiko held Fujitaka's hand, "He couldn't help but be protective of her…"

Fujitaka just smiled and kissed the back of her hand, "Let's go wait for Sakura in the kitchen…"

Then the couple vanished transparently in the thin air, they teleported.

Sakura came inside her room, it was large. She set her bag on her bed but noticed something was on it.

A medium sized stuff bunny, it was all white and fluffy with a pink ribbon on its neck. Sakura's eyes widen and surprise, she went around the bed to get a closer look. There was a card tucked under the ribbon, she carefully slipped it out and read.

_To my sweet Princess_

'_A gift from my trip…'_

_- Toya_

Sakura smiled and ran to the bathroom to change quickly, she left the room.

Toya was coming to the corner when he heard soft running footsteps, he came into a halt to listen, it was coming his way and he knew who it was. He smiled and got ready for impact.

Sakura knew he was around the corner and she knew that he noticed her aura but she kept her pace of speed.

Just the moment she made the turn, she launched her self on Toya.

"Thank you! I love her!" Sakura giggled and hugged him, "Thanks Toya!"

Toya grinned and held her up, "Not a problem, I had to keep her with me and she sat beside me on the plane on the way home…"

"Glad you like her…"

Toya kissed her on the cheek and put her down, "I have to wake up early for my school season tomorrow so I'm going to bed, and Mom and Dad are in the kitchen waiting for you…"

"Okay! Good night Toya!" Sakura smiled and left.

Toya grinned and began to walk the path to his room again.

Sakura found her parents sitting on the dining table talking; she took her seat beside her Mother.

"Toya's gift was wonderful, I love it!" Sakura shine a smile, "I'm going to name her Miki!"

Nadeshiko and Fujitaka smiled.

"That's wonderful sweetie," Nadeshiko snapped her fingers twice, "Here's your desert…"

Strawberry La crème with a scoop of vanilla ice cream, Sakura squealed.

"Thank you!" Sakura then dig in while her parents watched her happily.

After she finished her desert, she kissed and said good night to her parents. Once she returned to her room, she noticed that there was a fax for her, she read it.

_To Princess Sakura Kinomoto,_

_This is very hard for me since I have never done this before to any girl. But I'm going shallow my pride and I'm going to ask something I should have asked earlier before we parted._

_Princess, I would be honored if you go on a date with me tomorrow…_

_I would love to get to know you better in person_

…

_Yes? No?_

_Reply, please…_

_- Syaoran Li_

Sakura blushed and smiled. She picked up her cell and speed-dial Tomoyo's number.

"_Hello?" _It was Tomoyo's voice, _"Sakura?"_

"Tomoyo," Sakura greeted, "Are you and Meiling working on the video?"

"_Yeah, it's doing great!" _Tomoyo answered with excitement, _"It's going according to plan and we should be 2 days early from it's due!"_

"_Anyway, Meiling said that you have something in your mind… She felt that you're very excited and happy!" _There was amusement on Tomoyo's voice, _"Care to share?"_

Sakura giggled, she shared her evening after they parted and then the fax. The conversation lasted an hour but Sakura came into a term.

Syaoran was sitting on the sofa reading a magazine; it's been a whole hour since he faxed Sakura. He became nervous and impatient, just then the fax printer beeped, he ran to it quickly. Once the print finished he pulled it out to read, his eyes widen…

"YES!" Syaoran jumped and grinned like his birthday came early.

On the note, it said:

_To Prince Syaoran Li_

_I would be delighted and honored to spend the afternoon with you! Pick me up at 1pm at my house; I believe you already know where that is…_

_I'll see you tomorrow then…_

_- Sakura Kinomoto_

TBC…

* * *

Thank you for reading and please, review! 


	6. The Date Part 1

Beyond Your Imagination

By Princess Yukina

Authors Note: This is something base upon a story of a girl with magical powers since birth. 2 trusty guardians and her cards, a Princess and a Priestess to her clan, guard her. He is a boy with many talents and magic, genius and brave, a Prince and a Warrior to his clan. What would it become when the two worlds meet?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS or its characters! But I do own the new characters and the lyrics but some I do not! I will write the title and the owner of the song that I do not own!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 6

It seem that I'm in Love with you

By Lady Yukina

_Hey yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_Every time I turn around_

_I see you_

_And I always seem to lose my cool_

_I have a feeling that deep inside me_

_A new emotion is rising because of you_

Chorus

_I do the crazy things around you_

_Words seem to stumble when I look at you_

_It's strange how you make me feel inside_

_It seem that I'm in love with you_

_I can't help but feel this way about you_

_Oh what should I do?_

_I tell my friend what I feel about you_

_It seem that I can't look away_

_Because your smile brightens my day_

_I believe what I'm feeling is true_

_Because when I see you_

_My heart would dance just the sight of you_

Chorus

_I want to be with you_

_Just let me know if you feel it too_

_Because baby_

_All I want is you_

Chorus 2x

_Ooh yea_

Sakura put down her pen and smiled. Her new lyrics, she was excited. Looking over her shoulder to look at her clock, it was 10a.m. She bit her lower lip and turn back around, she re-read her new creation again to distract her.

"… 3hrs left" she said softly.

She shook her head and took a deep breath. Letting it out slowly as she got up from her seat and walk over to her tall mirror beside her walk-in-closet. It was the 5th time she looked over her self at that mirror in the last 2hrs.

"Does this look alright?" her question was for nobody as she continued looking at her self.

"You look adorable…" the voice answered.

Sakura turned her head to the left and found one of her guardians leaning against the doorway.

"Thank you, Yue!" Sakura smiled.

"Is this alright with you?" the question can be anything but Sakura knew exactly what he meant.

"Yes, It's perfectly fine." Sakura answered, she sat on her bed, "He came all the way here to observe me after all…"

Yue pushed himself off the wall and walked over to her. He knelt before her and taken her hand, "If anything happens. Summon Kero and me."

Sakura giggled and placed a hand above his, "Yes, I know! You worry too much Yue!"

"What could possibly go wrong? I mean, I've always sense danger or something out of ordinary before hand all the time… You worry too much…"

Yue sighed, his mistress can be stubborn at times but that's what makes her so special. She wasn't just any ordinary teenager. Sakura was much more than that.

"I can't help but feel that way, Mis-…" Yue cut him self and looked up to her, "…Sakura"

Sakura giggled. She knew Yue's bad habit but let it pass.

"Why don't we go downstairs? Hmm?" Sakura got up, not letting go his hand and gave it a tug to follow her.

Of course, Yue followed. Nobody was home when they reached the kitchen. Toya and Fujitaka were at the University. Nadeshiko was at the studio for a shooting with Kero's company.

"Hmm… I guess toast and orange juice for now…" Sakura said as she went over to the breadbasket next to the toaster.

Yue raised an eyebrow, "Just that?"

Sakura giggled, "We're going out for lunch Yue. It would be rude if I go out with him with a full stomach…"

The white haired boy just sighed; as much as he dislikes it he won't be able to say anything to her. So, he just placed himself at the stool and watched her go around the kitchen.

She eyed him from the corner of her eyes. Sakura smiled as she placed herself in front of him with her tray of 'snack' and pulled a pen and paper. She closed her eyes for a good number of minutes and only open them when she takes a bite on her toast.

An idea came to her and she began to write.

It's you I'll always need

By Lady Yukina

_Ooh oh Hmm hmm_

_Yeah hey_

_Once I looked into your eyes_

_There I see_

_Just how much I wish for you to be near me_

_Open and close hiding those beautiful eyes of yours_

_We have something special_

_Together we will always be_

_You know how much I need you_

_Truly, just trust in me_

Chorus

Now, listen to me

_You are precious to me_

_And always remember that I'll always be here_

_Believe in me_

_In my heart_

_It you I'll always need_

_There I see_

_What happened between us was sweet_

_It was meant to be_

_This fate was so right_

_Now with no doubt_

_I need you_

_It was bound to happened between you and me_

_It's all I need_

_With you with me_

_Can you feel it?_

Chorus

_Hmm ooh oh yea_

_It was meant to be_

_Don't you believe it?_

Chorus

_Hey hey yeah…_

_Hmm…_

Sakura finished writing. She smiled as she looked up to Yue who eyed with a soft gentle expression. Her beautiful, strong and over protective angelic guardian was relaxed.

"You got me…" Yue sighed but with a smile.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at this. She leaned over from her seat and gave him a kiss on a cheek.

"I'll summon you if anything happens, I promise…" Sakura smiled as she looked over to the clock on the wall, "It's almost time."

Yue glanced at the clock too; it was already 12:45p.m.

"…15mins" He breathed out.

Sakura went back to her room to gather she stuff. Yue stayed in the kitchen until he felt the aura that was coming closer.

---

Syaoran checked his cloths and hair, "Everything's intact…"

He felt it, it wasn't Sakura's gentle and soft aura even thou he sensed her. The aura he felt was alike as Sakura but different, he felt it last night.

"I guess her guardian is sending me a warning…" Syaoran smirked, "…protective"

It took him a while earlier that morning to get ready. He have woken up at 8a.m, he ate a light breakfast and began to tackle his closet. Of course, he has set a fresh set of cloths the night before but when he tried it on, he wasn't satisfied.

He has even called Meiling to come home early the night before to help him out which was a big help but also bad. Syaoran have spent 2hrs at the mall just to pick the 'right' outfit.

'I'm making this such a big deal… I'm going to hear it from the guys at school on Monday…' Syaoran sighed sadly, 'But oh well… It's too late to turn back now…'

By the time he gathered himself, he was at the gate of the Kinomoto Residence.

The two guards of the side door eyed him suspiciously. One of them spoke up.

"What business brought you here?" The blond haired man asked.

"I'm here for Sakura Kinomoto…" Syaoran answered, "We have a date…"

The guard's eyes widen and then chuckled.

"Oh yeah? Well, that's nice…" The other guard said, "We didn't hear anything about a visitor coming today… Did you Mark?"

Mark shook his head, "Nope, nothing Dan…"

Dan turned to Syaoran, "Why don't you move along kid and don't bother us…"

Syaoran sighed as he to reach something out from her back pocket, which made the two guards move in alert reaching over to their gun but didn't pulled it out. Not just yet.

Syaoran stopped in place and eyed them, "Relax, I'm just getting my cell phone out…"

"Slowly kid!" Mark ordered, "Don't do anything hasty!"

Syaoran sighed again but true to his word, he slowly pulled out his cell phone.

'Luckily I decided to put her on speed dial…' Syaoran dialed a speed dial and placed the phone to her ear. It took two rings and then the phone was picked up to the other line.

"Syaoran?" It was Sakura's voice, "How are you?" 

Syaoran smiled, "I'm fine but we have a problem…"

"_Oh? Your outside the gate, I see you…" _Sakura said, _"What's the problem?"_

"Well, it seem that your guards won't let me in…" Syaoran looked over to the two guards who were listening.

The two guards eyed him suspiciously.

"You think his bluffing?" Mark asked in a whisper.

"I bet on it…" Dan answered, "Why would the Princess go on a date with a Chinese kid?"

Mark grunted, "The nerve…"

"Ok, I'll wait out here then for you… Bye" Syaoran hang up and put his cell back on his back pocket. He faced the two guards again, "She's on her way out now…"

Mark and Dan kept staring at him with a disapprove look.

"Yeah right, like we should believe you that the Princess is going to go one a date with you! Nice try kid!" Mark snap, "Move along!"

"Yeah, don't bother us!" Dan added.

"That would be enough from the both of you…" The feminine voice called out.

Mark and Dan turned their head quickly. They were too distracted to even hear the door opened. With eyes wide with shock, they found Sakura standing there on the doorway.

"Is that how you treat my date?" Sakura asked, "I left a note at the post that I'll be expecting someone today with name and all…"

Dan and Mark blinked and looked at each other then look back to Sakura nervously.

"I assumed you two didn't bother to look…" Sakura smiled sweetly, "Don't let it happen again…"

Sakura walked toward Syaoran and smiled at him.

"My, don't you look stunning…" Sakura winked.

Syaoran blinked but smiled back at her, "You look beautiful!"

"Ready for out date?"

Syaoran offered her his hand and Sakura took it.

"Yes I am…" She answered.

Sakura turned to the two shocked guards, "Oh, remember him! He will be coming around! His name is Syaoran Li… Have a good day boys!"

With that, the couple walked away giggling. Leaving the two guards to figure out what just happened.

"Oh man, I never see that coming…" Dan said.

"Neither did I…" Mark added, "Oh my god… That was a Li!"

"Syaoran Li…" Dan took a moment to think and then gasped in horror, "That kid… His the… His the successor of the Li Clan in Hong Kong!"

"I heard of him… He supposes to be brilliant!" Mark was too shock, he leaned his forehead on the wall.

"Oh man, we totally screwed up today…" both of them hung their heads.

TBC…

* * *

Ok, I know this chapter seem to be totally stupid but this is just part 1 of the date! I hope you forgive me and still continue to read my fanfiction! I really appreciate everyone's reviews and let me know if there's anything I should work on –Beside my English-! That would totally help me! Not to worry, this has a plot!

Thank you!


	7. The Date Part 2

Beyond Your Imagination

By Princess Yukina

Authors Note: I am very sorry for taken so long to update.

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know the deal. It isn't mine, enough said.

A/U: Ok, before you read this. I have to warn you.

THIS PAGE IS GOING TO BE VERY DIFFICULT TO FOLLOW!

---

Chapter 7

"That was amusing!" Sakura giggled as she and Syaoran turned into the corner of the street. "But they were just doing their job."

"I understand completely, I don't hold a grudge." Syaoran smiled at her. "How about we start with lunch at the near by Cake shop before going to Sea World?"

Sakura's eyes widen and excitement written all over it. "That's a great start. I love sweets!"

"I thought you would. Back at home, I can't eat as much sweets I want. Always watched and lectured." He laughed. "So, I'm going to go all out on this one. The 'Alice Sweet Buffet' just opened and they rated the place 5 stars at the Food Network!"

Totally excited now, Sakura gave his hand a squeezed. "You're a sweetheart! I've been meaning on going there with the girls all month!"

"Then let me have the pleasure on taken you there, Princess!" Syaoran bowed and grinned at her.

They both laugh as they continued their way to the main street. Both are aware that they are being watched.

---

"This feels awkward but exciting..." Meiling sighed as she adjusted her sunglass. "I feel bad on following them like this but what the heck!"

"Holding hands already? They move quickly!"

"Ho ho ho ho ho!" Tomoyo laughed as she adjusted her v.cam at the couple. "It is my sweet cousin's first date!"

"Hey, it's my cousin's first as well!" Meiling pointed out. "Hey, Eriol, what are you doing?"

Eriol, who was reading a magazine, looked up to her with a charming smile on his face. "Research, I'm just wondering where my dear descendant is taken my sweet and adorable girl..."

"You already know where so why do you have to look it up?" Confuse, Meiling stared at him.

Still smiling, Eriol winked at her. "I didn't look into the future my dear girl. So I'm looking at the magazine that you saw Syaoran was reading last night."

Blinking, Meiling gasped. "You didn't look?"

"Nope, lets go, they just turned to the corner - but before that..." Eriol mumbled a spell under his breath. "We need to cast away our presence. Those two are sharp, they'll figure it out we are following them if I don't..."

"What a sweetheart..." Tomoyo patted his shoulder. "No wonder I kept you around!"

Eriol chuckled.

---

"Hmm... Eriol's magic." Sakura smiled up to Syaoran. "I could always tell that it was him. Meiling and Tomoyo are with him."

Sighing, Syaoran fought the feeling of turning around and yell at the three stockers that was following them.

"Ignore them for now. Let them play their game but we will lose them sooner of later." Sakura giggled.

Syaoran smirked at her remark. "Eriol shouldn't take on two magical people when one of them happens to be the Princess of the Sakura Cards and his other half's daughter."

Sakura giggled. "Let them follow until we reach the amusement park but don't you think Eriol would know what we are doing before we do it?"

"True, but we can out-smart him if we want to..." Syaoran tug her hand and lead her inside the restaurant.

---

"WHAT!" Meiling cried out, she pouted. "He took her to the Alice Sweet Buffet? Not fair, not fair, not fair, not faiiiiiiir!"

Eriol and Tomoyo chuckled behind her.

"That is so like Syaoran to do, he has been dying for sweets in days since he landed in the airport!" Meiling sighed in defeat. "Should we just join them? Like an accident? I want sweets, too!"

But then she frowned. "The two of you, might work... but me tagging along, suspicious."

"Then, we will call the others to join us. Tomoyo and I will head in first, then when the others arrive. Move in!" Eriol instructed. "If I know any better. Those two are going to take their time eating."

Meiling nodded and started pushing buttons on her cell phone. Tomoyo smiled as Eriol took her hand and gently squeezed.

"We will move once we call everyone." He said with a smile.

Tomoyo didn't need to be told twice, she was already on the phone with Rika.

---

"I would like a lobster pizza and a strawberry delight." Sakura smiled up to the waiter. "Could I have water with lemon with that, please?"

The waiter blushed. "O-of course."

Syaoran eyed the waiter with both curiosity and glared at the fact that the man was ignoring him. "A chicken alfredo and lemon delight."

Taken by surprised, the waiter turned to Syaoran who was looking at him with a grim expression. The man blinked and then nodded, "Of course. Excuse me, anything else?"

"Could I have a glass of water...?"

"Excellent, I'll have your order ready." then the waiter left, flush and embarrass.

Sakura giggled and patted Syaoran's hand. "Scaring him was not necessary was it?"

"The way he was looking at you, yeah, it was or he will be standing there on that spot God only knows how long." Syaoran grinned. "So again, yes, it was necessary."

She laughed then, it was like silver bells. Everyone that was near them turned to listen to her laughter. Even some of the waiters around stopped to listen.

'What power and she's not even using them...' Syaoran found himself chuckling with her.

---

"Ok, we have called everyone..." Eriol put away his phone after talking to Takashi. "Takashi and Chiharu are coming."

"Rika can't make it. It's Family-day." Tomoyo looked at Meiling. "Any luck on Naoko?"

Meiling smiled and nodded. "Yeah, she said she will tag along too but her cousin and a friend from Hokkaido has come for a visit and will be tagging a long with us."

"The more the merrier! Once everyone come, go together and make it casual." Eriol took Tomoyo's hand. "Shall we go Milady?"

Tomoyo giggled. "Certainty"

Meiling sweat drop. 'Those two would make a very strange and cute couple. They flirt with each other but why are they not together?'

She watched the odd couple enter the restaurant, they were glowing.

'I am certain that there is something going on between them...'

A new plan builds up inside Meiling and smiled.

---

"The cavalry has arrived..." Syaoran sighed. "I was wondering when they're going to show up."

Sakura giggled. "They can't help it."

Syaoran let out a low grunt. "Ignore them. I'm betting you that your dear cousin has her video cam with her."

The waiter arrived with their order and placed them before the young couple. "Enjoy."

Still frustrated that the fact they have been followed on their date, Syaoran took a deep breath to calm him self. When he looked up again, his eyes widen.

"Say 'ah' Syaoran." Sakura had her fork in front of Syaoran with a nice piece of lobster pizza on the end. "Let's give them a scene, ne?"

Blinking, Syaoran felt his face flustered but leaned over and took the piece of food from her. Sakura giggled, sliced her self some and ate. Syaoran can't help that the small little action was like they exchanged a kiss.

'I should calm down and go on with the flow.' he thought to himself as he ate his chicken Alfredo. 'It will help me from dying right here in the spot.'

"Eriol is doing his magic..." Sakura smiled up to him. "Creating a mood of soothing and a little more that I recognized."

Syaoran choked. "That jerks. What is he planning to do? If he makes trouble -"

A gentle touch stopped Syaoran from continuing. Sakura have patted his hand from across the table with a gentle smile on her face. "Now, now we're on a date, remember? Let's enjoy it and leave them be."

He smiled now, he couldn't help himself. Leaning forward, he offered his fork with Alfredo pasta. "Your right, let's ignore them."

Laughing, Sakura accepted the offer and ate.

---

Tomoyo quietly squealed from where she sat and her v.cam in hand. "Kawaii de su..."

Eriol has a grin on his face. "I did not know they have it in them. Don't you think they're moving too fast or just a scene for us?"

"I don't care what it is. From how I see it, they're getting along and they have that spark when they look at each other." Tomoyo adjusted the camera so that both of her hands are free. "It would be nice if they get together."

When Tomoyo turned her attention on the boy before her, she smiled. He wasn't looking at the couple that they were spying on, he was looking at her.

"Don't you think so? It will be like a fairytale for them..."

Eriol softly smiled at her and reached for her hands. "What about 'our' fairytale?"

"Princess Tomoyo?"

Blushing lightly, creating a pixie look in her face. Tomoyo slightly squeezed his hand. "You're a charmer, Eriol."

They left it at that. Knowing that she would try and avoided the subject, Eriol let it dropped.

'You can't ran away from me forever, Tomoyo...' he thought as the girl before him began scavenging the menu. 'You shall belong soon enough...'

---

Outside the restaurant, Meiling watched the exchanged of the four people she have come to adore.

'Syaoran and Sakura are in the track but...' she turned her gazed at the other two, she frowned. 'Those two haven't even left the damn starting point.'

'What the hell are they doing?'

"Meiling-chan!" the call made Meiling to turn and saw Naoko walking up with two boys beside her.

"Naoko-chan, you're just in time! We have a couple that's doing well and an odd couple that's being stubborn. Oh yeah, who are they?" Meiling examine the boys beside Naoko.

One was tall with chocolate brown hair with tidy cut and big dark eyes. The other was the same height but he got blonde hair, spiked, and blue eyes. He looks American.

Naoko giggled, "This is Sanji Yanagisawa, my cousin and his best friend Ryan Clyde. Ryan's half American Japanese, he moved to Hokkaido 5 years ago."

Both boys smiled at Meiling. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Meiling gave them a friendly smile. "Why don't we go inside and chat on some cakes?"

Sanji's eyes brighten in delight in an instant. "I love sweet pastries! Let's go!"

Naoko laughed behind her hand then blushed slightly when Ryan put a gentle hand on her back to lead her. The tainted cheek was noticeable enough that Ryan hid a smile as they entered the restaurant.

"What in the world…" Syaoran looked up from his food. "That's Meiling and Yanagisawa-san. AND who are those boys with them?"

Curious, Sakura turned her head. Just as Syaoran said, Meiling and Naoko were with two boys, cute boys. She also recognized the boy with brown hair as Naoko's cousin. Sakura smiled and turned her attention back to her food. "Let it go Syaoran. That boy with Meiling is Naoko-chan's cousin from Hokkaido and that must be his best friend that is with them."

Syaoran sighed, calming his nerves. "Gomen ne, Sakura, I'm over protective when it come to my female relatives."

"I understand completely." Sakura smiled at him. "I have an over protective elder brother."

Syaoran smirked. "Takashi and Mihara are here too…"

Sakura giggled then. "Hmm… No, Rika-chan? Basically, all the group members are here today."

Syaoran stood up. "You like strawberry cake, correct?"

Sakura was surprised and then nodded. "How did you know?"

"You seem the type who likes strawberries…" Syaoran then left the table with a little flush on his cheek.

Sakura was non-better, her cheek was tainted pink as well but she has a smile on her face.

---

"Hmm…" Eriol grinned as he slightly leaned over his table. "Smooth move, for a first timer."

Tomoyo was watching the whole thing looked at the boy before her. "What did he say to her?"

"He said: You seem the type who likes strawberries…" Eriol repeated. "Observant of him, don't you think? To notice Sakura-chan's little details…"

"I'm impressed but let's see how everything goes through the day." Tomoyo smiled up to the waiter who placed their meals before them. "Thank you very much!"

The waiter blushed and then nod. "Y-your very w-welcome! L-let me know if t-there's anything e-else I could d-do for y-you."

With that, he hurriedly left. Tomoyo bit her lower lip from laughing out loud while Eriol eyed the waiter with full suspicion.

"That waiter" Eriol started. "Is very taken of you, Milady…"

Tomoyo patted his hand. "Eriol, don't get jealous over something like that. His older than we are too."

Eriol frowned. "He plans on given you his phone number under the napkin he is dropping over."

"He is a pimp with no respect to women. He had gotten him self 3 girl friends from 3 different schools."

Tomoyo sharply look up to him. Eriol wasn't looking at her but at the waiter with a serious look on his face.

"Eriol, are you serious? A gentle looking boy like that, are you sure?" Tomoyo licked her suddenly dry lips.

Eriol was looking at her now. "I am not mistaken, Milady. This fool believes he could have any woman he laid his eyes on and will do at any length to get to her."

"And he wants you…"

Tomoyo almost dropped her fork on the floor but Eriol caught it before it landed. She was shocked now, and then frowned.

"Why, that, lying… I dislike men like that!" Tomoyo decided to say.

Eriol took both her hands and kissed them. Making sure the waiter was watching. "Do you wish him to be punished, Milady? I will do as you asked."

"Those poor girls, they don't deserve to be played like that." Tomoyo's eyes were filled with distress and sadness for the thought of the three girls being played like a fool. "But I don't want him to get hurt physically…"

"He won't be. All that's going to hurt him is his pride." Eriol kissed her knuckles. "Now, shall we do a little magic? Knowing Sakura and Syaoran, they'll be asking questions later…"

Tomoyo gently smiled at him. "It's for a better cause. I'll tell Sakura that I gave you permission."

Laughing, Eriol kissed her hands one last time before letting go. "Tomoyo, you're a woman that's after my heart!"

They shared a small moment of laugher before Eriol's pleasant face turned into a serious one. "Time to feel the pain…"

Softly, Eriol mumbled his spell. Tomoyo quietly listened as she began to eat her food.

---

Syaoran placed a strawberry cake before Sakura and sat down.

"Thank you, Syao - …" Sakura was caught off from the presence of magic being used. Realization hit her; she looked up to Syaoran who was glaring at the table a few feet from them. Sakura turned. "Eriol-kun?"

Syaoran was about to stand up but Sakura took his hand, he looked down at her.

"He must have a good reason to do something like that in public and during the middle of the day." Sakura tighten her gripped on his hand. "Tomoyo-chan doesn't have any magic but she has a good sense of things. Beside, Eriol-kun won't just do a high level magic without her permission."

Syaoran studied her. She was distress, he didn't like it. So, to calm her down, he sat back down.

"I'll find out later why…" Sakura took her fork and took a small piece of cake. "I'll defiantly find out later…"

Syaoran just sighed and began to dig on his strawberry cake. "Tomoyo has control over Hiiragizawa?"

With a small giggle, Sakura nodded. "More than you think…"

---

The spell was dancing all around. Tomoyo smiled when she heard Eriol stopped mumbling. "Done?"

"Done, watch the scene; it is unfolding before your eyes Milady." Eriol then paid attention to his food.

Just like he promised, she saw a pretty girl with curly black hair walked up to the waiter, tears in her eyes. Eriol moved their plates to the sides surprising Tomoyo, and then he put his hands over her ears and pulled her closer to him. Their foreheads rested on each others.

"Listen, carefully. He is going to do anything to lie to her but non will work." Eriol whispered.

--

"Harushi, what is the meaning of this!" a girl about Tomoyo's age shakily asked. "I heard that you have other girl friends beside me from other schools. Is that true?"

--

Tomoyo gasped, she heard the girl perfectly, like she was standing right there.

"Shh…" Eriol hushed her gently, "Listen…"

--

Harushi, the waiter, turned white but gave her a smile. "Ana-chan, where did you hear such ridiculous rumor?"

"Calm down, it isn't true. Why would I do something like that to you, sweetheart?"

He placed a palm on her cheek and wiped her tears away. "You're the only one for me, darling…"

---

'That lying jerks….' Tomoyo thought.

---

Just then, the restaurant door opened.

"Harushi…" a female voice called out.

Harushi paled as Ana turned to see a girl standing in the doorway; her tears flowed down her pretty cheek. This one also has black hair but she got straight long hair.

"Y-your really a-are c-cheating o-one me…" the girl sobbed. "H-how could y-you do that to me?"

"Mika-chan…" Harushi breathe out. Opening his mouth but he remembered that Ana was beside him, he closed it.

Ana turned and stared at him, disbelieving the fact that he really lied to her. "Harushi, you are cheating…"

For the second time, the door opened. "Harushi-kun, I'll be waiting for you at the entrance of the amusement park…"

"Is that ok with you?"

The girl was petite with shoulder length black hair with blonde highlights. She stopped in the doorway, confused; she looked at the two girls before her.

"Harushi-kun who is these girls?" she asked.

"Lilah-chan…" Harushi took a step back now, scared, and wished he could just disappear.

Mika's eyes widen, she cried harder before leaving the restaurant.

"YOU LYING – CHEATING – JERK!" Ana screamed then ran out the door. "I HATE YOU! DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR ME EVER AGAIN"

Everyone in the restaurant was shocked, glaring at the waiter; even his managers were annoyed and angry at him. Not just for making a scene but for playing three very pretty girls.

Holding his stand, Harushi gather his courage. Lilah was staring at him, tears now flowing down her pretty cheeks.

"Lilah, I can explain everything." Harushi started and took a few steps forward. "Those girls meant nothing to me! I swear they followed me everywhere I go and won't leave me alone. They got this idea that I'm their boy friend when I kept telling them that I belong to you."

"You have to believe me baby, I never cheated on you."

Lilah was too shock to say anything at all. She shook her head and then moved away from him. "I've been hearing rumors that you have been seen with different girls but I didn't believe them because I believed that you're not that type of person… but now…"

"Harushi, don't come near me again. For your sake and mine, this is good-bye."

Then she was gone, leaving Harushi looking like a fool before the customers, managers and co-workers. Then, the owner of the restaurant approached him.

"Harushi, come with me in my office…" he said.

Harushi nodded and followed him to the backroom. He also took note that every woman in the area was glaring at him. He even heard some of the things they said.

"That's too bad. A good looking guy like that, being a player."

"Dude, that's like a smack on the face to every male in the planet."

"Not cool."

Harushi lowered his head then hurriedly entered the backroom.

--

Sighing, Tomoyo wiped her tears away from her face. "He deserved that humiliation."

"Those girls will find a better boy friend." Eriol patted her flushed cheek. "Your tears, are they for him or the girls?"

"For the girls, he doesn't deserved to be sympathized" Her automatic respond.

Chuckling, Eriol rubbed her cheek. "Be calm now, Milady."

Smiling, she nodded. Then they returned on eating their food.

---

Across the restaurant, two people sat on their seats in disbelief.

"What just happened just now?" Syaoran asked no one in particular.

Since Sakura was the closest and the only one who heard him, she shook her head. "I don't know but it seems that it was a guy dating three girls at the same time and they found out."

"Eriol set it up."

Syaoran licked his dry lips and then turned to Sakura. "He can do that?"

Sakura turning her head to face him, nodded. "He is after all, the reincarnation of Clow Reed and inherits most part of his powers like my Father."

Syaoran sighed. "Remind me not to cross swords with him. That's just plain creepy…"

Sakura patted his hand. "He is not evil. I assure you that! Or he will be hearing it from me or better yet, Tomoyo-chan."

Syaoran then smirked. "Daidouji-san got him around her fingers…"

They both laughed and continued to eat their desert.

---

On the other table, the other group stared in awe. They were also joined by Takashi and Chiharu.

"What a dumb ass…" Ryan said. "Playing three girls like that! If I was any of those girls' brothers, I'll beat the living daylight out of that guy!"

Sanji and Takashi nodded.

"Unbelievable, he was good looking too." Meiling frowned. "I despised men like that. They believed they could have it all…"

"Good thing those girls found out or they'll be played horribly by that guy." Naoko felt sorry for the three girls. "Hope that guy gets fired…"

"I agree with you." Chiharu nodded. "Guys like that don't deserve a job like this."

Sanji sighed. "Well, what about we order something to cheer up our moods. Are we not here to eat cakes?"

Everyone grinned and softly laughed, they began to look over the menu before them.

---

It was an hour later that Syaoran and Sakura decided to leave to the Café and made their way to Sea World. Eriol and Tomoyo pursued them not long after. Also, Meiling explained to the others what was happening and got them excited to join the 'spying on Sakura and Syaoran's date'.

"Damn, they're annoying bunch of jerks…" Syaoran shoved his hands on his pocket. "You sure you don't want me to turn around and tell them off?"

Sakura let out a joyous laugh. "I find it rather funny but don't worry. I got it covered."

He eyed her. From the way she looked after she said those words, she let out a deep sighed. Syaoran took a minute to realize that Sakura was using her magic, not even an inch of it, but it was magic.

'What are you doing?' Sakura reached out to Eriol. 'Don't you ignore me, Eriol-kun?'

A gentle chuckle filled her head. 'Never, why would I do such a thing?'

'Don't follow us anymore.' Sakura requested with a little push. 'Syaoran-kun is beginning to get agitated and you don't want me to get upset now, do you?'

A moment of silence, it seemed that Eriol was debating. When his answer came, he laughed.

'Alright, my dear Blossom, I'll retreat my army of spies and let you go on your way.' Eriol said. 'Call on me when he doesn't behave.'

'You're a dear, Eriol-kun…' Sakura sent him a smile and broke the connection.

Content, she smiled at Syaoran. "They're backing off now."

"That I noticed. Hiiragizawa stopped suddenly and began speaking with Daidouji-san; they just turned around to meet the others." Syaoran grinned. "You have telepathy, that's a rare ability."

"It's a genetic skill, my parents have it. So I could call on my family whenever I need them." Sakura turned to look at the up coming building of Sea World. "It is going to be a fantastic day. Let's enjoy it together."

He watched her get excited when they entered the park.

To a normal person, she would be just a ordinary girl. But to those with magic, they could tell that she was something more, for she is the Mistress of the Sakura Cards, and also, the daughter of the reincarnation of Clow Reed.

TBC…

* * *

Wow, this is my first update in a long while. I'm sorry that it's taken so long. Hope you enjoy this. 


End file.
